


Suck my dick, Richie

by Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also your mom jokes, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Horny Teenagers, It's literally just a blowjob, M/M, Maybe not that safe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Underage Drinking, Use condoms peeps!, blowjob, consent is important, that's really just it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves/pseuds/Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves
Summary: "Suck my dick, Richie!""At your orders."OrRichie gives Eddie a blowjob because they're both just tipsy horny teenagers.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 68





	Suck my dick, Richie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't really have an explanation for whatever this is, I just found it in my drafts and thought "hey, let's edit this random blowjob you wrote last year instead of finishing literally anything so you can post again!" 
> 
> So here we are!  
> I don't really have anything to say for myself, enjoy I guess 😂😂😂

"Suck my dick, Richie", Eddie bit at him, glaring daggers, his cheeks red as usual when Richie made a crude joke or came just a little too close into his personal space.

Richie's face had pulled into a smirk as soon as Eddie uttered the words. He knew the other hadn't meant it like that, but seeing the flustered boy trapped between his body and the wall made Richie feel things that were definitely not pg13. And with everyone already being drunk and/or high at the party outside, they pretty much had the entire house for themselves.

"At your orders."  
Richie replied with a smirk, sliding down to his knees in front of the shorter boy in a practiced motion. He made sure to keep his hands on either side of the other's legs to keep him from running away, keeping his eyes locked on the younger's all the way down.  
The way Eddie's eyes widened almost comically and how he chocked on his own spit had Richie realing.

"What the fuck?"  
Eddie squeaked out, voice raising in pitch. He pushed against his friend's shoulder but with no real force. Yeah no, Richie was very aware that Eddie could easily floor him if he wanted to.  
"Stop fucking around Richie...", the other whined, a note of uncertainty in his voice and his face a dark shade of red. 

"I'm not fucking with you.", Richie replied, smug smirk still on his face.  
Richie was definitely not fucking with Eddie right now, but he sure was planning on changing that.

"Are you serious?!"  
Eddie's voice shot up even more if that was even possible and Richie could physically see the erection growing in his shorts. Which was unbelievably endearing and made his smirk turn into a full on grin. The fact that the both of them were maybe a tiny bit tipsy probably meant this was a really bad idea, but he found it pretty hard to care at this point.

The curly haired boy moved his hands to the other's body and slowly stroked up and down his sides, reveling in the goosebumps that broke out on Eddie's skin at the contact.

"Well only if you want to of course", Richie quickly clarified. He wasn't about to suck off his best friend without his consent of course, even drunk Richie still had basic human decency. This would be really awkward if he had accidentally interpreted Eddie's words wrong now that he thought about it...  
But he didn't have to worry. He hadn't seen Eddie nod this quick before in his life. 

He let out an airy, maybe slightly relieved and definitely turned on, chukle which made the younger's dick twitch and had Richie laughing even more.  
"So cute." He mumbled before cupping the younger's now almost fully erect penis with his hand. He leaned in and placed a few soft kisses over the other's clothed member as he gave it an experimental stroke, earning him a surprised hiss and the pleasure of Eddie's hands finding their way into his hair. 

The soft gasps coming from Eddie went straight down Richie's dick, making it strain uncomfortably against his black skinny jeans.  
Ignoring the situation in his pants, Richie continued peppering Eddie with soft chaste kisses, applying the smallest amount of pressure. He enjoyed the way the other boy was squirming under his touch, his breathing getting heavier and soft whines escaping his lips.

But Richie only has so much patience. When he felt like he had done enough teasing, he quickly pulled down Eddie's shorts and underwear in one go without warning. The brunet released an undignified squeek at the sudden cold, one hand shooting up to muffle the embarrassing sound as the other remained in Richie's hair. The older of the two was grinning again now that he had a full frontal view of Eddie's unclothed dick in it's full glory. 

He glanced up towards his friend, nuzzling the base with that grin of his. Eddie's eyes were half closed and dark with arousal, sending a shiver down Richie's spine. For all the bravado he had, he was still very much the one sitting on his knees and he knew that.

Richie focussed his attention back on the pretty impressive erection in his face. It was quite a bit bigger than he had expected it to be based off what he had seen during swims in the Barrens. Seemed like Eddie was a grower not a shower!  
The dark haired boy placed a hand on Eddie's thigh and closed the fingers of his other hand around the base, stroking up and down a few times, spreading the beads of precum that had gathered on the tip down the shaft. It was pretty filthy he wasn't going to lie.

At the shuddering puff of breath Eddie let out, Richie felt encouraged to try a bit more, since his friend seemed pretty responsive and didn't seem to have changed his mind.  
He slowly licked a single stripe along the underside of Eddie's dick, holding it steady with his hand around the base and seeking out eye contact once more.  
His effort was rewarded with a soft moan, making the corners of his lips tug up.

He took the head into his mouth and then swirled his tongue around it, before slowly inching down, placing both his hand on the back of Eddie's thighs to steady himself.  
He got about halfway until he had to come up for breath, once again impressed with Eddie's size. Not one to give up, Richie gave the head a few more small licks before taking Eddie back into his mouth. 

This time he managed to go all the way down. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as the tip of Eddie's cock hit the back of his throat and he had to swallow a few times to prevent gagging. The action caused Eddie to release a strangled groan, his fingers tightening into Richie's hair, giving it a gentle tug.  
The tug made Richie's eyes flutter shut and he couldn't help the moan it pulled from him. The vibrations of it made Eddie twitch inside of his mouth, which sent a shiver down the older boy's spine. Fuck that was hot.

When he kind of got adjusted to the weight of Eddie's dick in his mouth, Richie hollowed out his cheeks and slowly pulled almost all the way off, looking up at Eddie as he went. He swirled his tongue around the tip once more before sinking back down, not once breaking eye contact. 

"Jesus fuck Richie.."  
Eddie groaned under his breath, his eyes fluttering shut when Richie started bobbing his head up and down in earnest now, dragging his tongue against the underside of Eddie's dick and occasionally still giving the tip a little swirl. 

He bobbed up and down expertly, earning moans from Eddie which he tried to muffle in his hand and soft tuggs to his hair. It was sinful really.  
When he could feel Eddie starting to unravel a little, he pulled completely off with a lewd pop. He stroked Eddie's dick with his hand, licking his swollen pink lips. 

"Still okay?" He asked, prompting Eddie -who's eyes were still closed- to look at him.

"Oh god, fuck, yes. Yes this is completely okay please don't stop..", the younger boy babbled, his face flushed and gaze heavy. He looked debauched for lack of a better word.

Richie loved the way Eddie was coming undone and didn't waste another second before sinking back down on Eddie's cock. He moved slower now, pulling strained groans from Eddie who was trying very hard not to buck his hips into Richie's wet heath.  
But that wasn't what he wanted though...

Richie pulled off Eddie's dick once again.  
"You can use me you know", he hummed, smiling up at the other.

The words made Eddie's eyes go dark in the most delicous way and as soon as Richie's mouth was back around his dick, the hand in his dark curls tightened and pushed down his head, almost making him gag.  
Richie swallowed and opened up his throat, letting his jaw go slack. He glanced up at Eddie with hooded eyes, hoping to convey that yes, this was very much what he wanted..  
The sight alone made Eddie release a pained whimper and from there on there was no holding him back. A second hand tangled on his curls and Eddie started thrusting in earnest.  
He used Richie's mouth as if he were a toy, his fingers tangled into the older boy's hair, keeping him in place as he thrusted deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat every time, moans spilling over his slightly parted lips.

One of Richie's own hands came down to his pants and he started stroking himself along with the rhythm of Eddie's thrusts, moaning around his friend's dick with no inhibitions. He hadn't been this turned on in a long time, drunk or not. 

It didn't take too long after that. Eddie's thrusts started becoming more shallow and irregular and his breathing became almost erratic.

"Richie.. Richie I'm.. I'm gonna.."

He tried pulling away, but Richie took hold of the back of Eddie's thighs, leaving his own cock hanging between his legs as he sunk all the way down, keeping his head in place. That was really all it took to send Eddie over the edge. Two seconds later, he was cuming straight down Richie's throat.

The older boy swallowed everything to the last drop, his hand dropping back down to his own member as he sucked Eddie through his aftershocks until he became too sensitive. With another three strokes, Richie was coming right behind, letting Eddie slip from his mouth. 

The other boy slid down to the ground, chest heaving, and soon Richie dropped down next to him, choosing to ignore the stickiness in his hand.  
They sat there for a few seconds catching their breath, fully spent.

"That.. that was..", Eddie started.

"Definitely better than your mom!"  
Richie grinned breathlessly, making Eddie go bright red.  
"Oh fuck you Richie..", the younger groaned, hiding his face in his hand as he hit he other against his arm.

Richie just laughed as he rubbed at the sore spot, bumping his shoulder into Eddie's. "Glady~", he replied with another shit eating grin.


End file.
